The Challenge from Lady Reena
by Fencer'nWriter
Summary: I had a challenge to write a story with sheep, the words "wow" and "the sky", someone going krazy, a tissue, and someone singing off-key! This a good one about a "moment" between Alanna and Jon in Tortall around the time of Squire.
1. Default Chapter

The Challenge from Lady Reena  
  
Thayet had yet to wake and only the guard's were alert as the kind,   
swathed in black breeches, a hunter green cloak, and a white burnoose over the   
hood of the cloak to insure that he was unrecognizable. He struck up a tune of   
a song he had once heard about him and Alanna on his way through the gates.   
Arousing one of the guards, the awoken guard yelled, "Shut up and quit singing   
off-key!" Jon was on the verge of shouting that he could have him beheaded for   
disrespect to the king but then he remembered who he was. "Wow," Jon marveled,   
looking across the sky at the rainbow of ribbons from the sunrise. It had been   
a time since he had been out in the morning dew, watching the sunrise and   
listening to the sheep's lazy bay in the field across from the castle. Finally   
reaching Corus, Jon rounded the corner and Rode down the ally where he had   
fallen in love with his first horse, Darkness, and where Alanna had received   
Moonlight. Tying his horse outside the Dancing Dove, Jon entered and made his   
way through the silent inn to a table where a cloaked figure sat. "Hullo,   
Alanna." He said, his voice calm and comforting.   
  
Tugging down her hood, Jon observed that Alanna had been crying for quite   
some time and as he thought this she pulled a tissue out of her boot to wipe her   
eyes. "I remember Thayet once saying that some women could cry and still look   
beautiful but she and I are certainly not part of that group."  
  
"I think she's wrong about the looking beautiful part." Jon drawled with   
a hint of mischief in his deep voice.  
  
"Jon, we're both married and we both know that's what we are here to talk   
about." Alanna responded in a dejected tone.  
  
"Alanna, I'm going krazy. I really am. I have loved since you were my   
squire and even though I have a queen I still love you." Almost weeping now,   
Jon sat next to his love.  
  
Instead of responding Alanna turned to face Jon. Without warning, Jon,   
for once, was the one swept up in a kiss full of passion. Returning with heat   
and desire, Jon slithered his hand down Alanna's shirt in an effort to regain   
what time and distance had lost. Breaking the Kiss Alanna stood up and moved   
her chair back to allow for room to move. Standing Jon thought of protesting   
but realized that Alanna was right, unless both their spouses' dies neither   
could be together. "I love you, Alanna and I always will." Jon said with more   
emotion in his voice than he had ever felt.  
  
"I love you, Jonathan and I always will." Alanna replied matching his   
emotion. Riding off in the direction of the Swoop Jon watched her go and then   
he returned to the castle to rejoin Thayet and their children.   
  
  



	2. Maybe All Things Really Are Possible

The Challenge from Lady Reena  
  
Written by: Lauren Nethery  
Posted: 6/5/01  
  
Maybe All Things Really Are Possible  
  
Unable to shake the feeling that Jon was right, Alanna rode off to find her husband and take a walk with him. After an   
hour ride back to the Swoop, The Baroness found her Baron napping lazily under a small willow, bathing in the sun. Flopping down   
next to him, Alanna laid her head on George's solidly muscled, bare, tan chest and was content to just listen to his heartbeat beneath   
her. Almost an hour later, she was awaken by a large hand stroking her hair. Wrapping her free arm around her love's middle, she   
sighed contentedly, knowing that though she would always love Jon and would be with him if it were possible, at the moment and as   
long as both the Baron and Baroness would live, she would be immensely happy with George. Sitting up, a passionate kiss was traded   
between them. Standing before thing could go farther, Alanna petitioned George for an answer to a pressing question. "Do you think   
that something seems of today, sweet?"   
  
Stealing another heated kiss, George replied "I sense something but I do believe that your dragon would have been much   
better than I at this sort of thing." Feeling only a small pang of sadness, Alanna allowed herself to be swept into his arms and kissed   
again.   
  
"You know no matter what happens I will always love you, dear. If you died though would you want me to marry? I   
would want you to." Alanna asked, refusing to debunk the feeling of maybe the feeling was refusing to be debunked.   
  
"I would want you to marry, Alanna," Putting her down, his face took on a rare serious quality, "And it's good to know   
that you would want the same for me though it would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do." Grabbing his hand, they walked   
in to get their children and then they set off on an aimless walk into the sunset.   
  
  
"Let go for a walk. It's been too long since we have seen the sun set." Jon announced. He had gathered his children and   
Thayet in his room and had dressed for the cool night air, as had they. Walking out the door, their children babbled about the rumors   
and facts in the palace and the King and his Queen clasped hands. Little did they know that night would change all of their lives.   
Maybe some would not even have time to have their lives changed for they would cease to exist.  



	3. The Paths of Soul Mates Finally Collide!

The Challenge from Lady Reena  
  
The Paths of Soul Mates Finally Collide!  
  
Written By: Lauren Nethery  
Posted: 6/15/01  
  
Birds were finishing there final songs and the sun cast a yellow-pink glow over   
the cobblestones as Jon, Thayet, and their children strolled along the streets outside the   
castle. Coming to a crossroads, Jon heard a commotion down the left side street.   
Drawing his sword, a gift from George, he motioned silently for everyone to follow.   
Rounding a corner, he saw Alanna, George, and their children in the heat of a battle in   
which they were outnumbered. Springing into action, Jon hacked down the bandit closest   
to him, only gaining a minor scratch. Thayet, trading blows with another gnarly bandit,   
was vaugely aware of jumbled screams and shouts. Rushing to Alanna's side, Jon helped   
fight the bandits surrounding her and George ran over to help Thayet with her own demos   
but left her side once there were only 2 near her where as Jon stayed with Alanna.  
  
Slowly the blackness around Alanna receded. She saw her children, George, Jon,   
Thayet, and their children laying around her. Slowly blackness ebbed it's way back into   
her vision.   
  
The next time she awoke, clean linen and pillows surrounded her. Only Jon was   
in a bed next to her and a nurse bustled over to give her some nasty tasting potion. She   
slept immediately just as Jon awoke for the first time.   
  
  
  



	4. In Love with Destiny

The Challenge from Lady Reena  
  
In Love with Destiny  
  
Written By: Lauren Nethery  
Posted: 6/16/01  
  
Coughing violently, Jon sat up to feel a tight stiffness in his right leg   
and left shoulder. Exploring his shoulder with his hand he felt it heavily   
bandaged and met the same result on his leg. Looking around, he saw Alanna   
peacefully resting in the bed next to him but otherwise the room was vacant.   
Trying to remember why he was there, it dawned on him that sometime previous, he   
had been fighting with bandits to help George and Alanna. Thayet, children,   
where are you? He silently called out. Hearing a soft groan next to him, Jon   
shifted his legs to the side of the bed and stood, almost collapsing at first.   
Hobbling over to Alanna, he rested a hand on her forehead and gazed at her   
lovingly. Appraising her body, Jon deduced that a small gash across her cheek   
and a deep ankle wound were all the injuries she had suffered. Subconsciously   
staring at her ankle and lightly stroking her face, Jon wondered what had   
happened to the rest of their fighting party. "Just a small battle scar."   
Alanna said.   
  
Slightly jumping, Jon said "Yes, my dear, I know I was just wondering   
where the hell the rest of our fighting party has gotten off to."   
  
"I would guess that we were the only two severely injured or injured   
enough for bed rest." She offered, motioning to the bed for Jon to sit.   
  
"I do hope that is the case. But, back to the present. How are you   
feeling?" He asked, plopping down on the soft down bed.   
  
"I'm not bad at all. The cheek will heal nicely and I have already begun   
to mend my ankle. And yourself?"  
  
"I'm very decent to say the least. I have begun to mend my injuries as   
well though it is leaving me a bit tired." Jon said, stifling a yawn.  
  
Propping herself on her elbows, the Champion laid a very passionate kiss   
on her King's lips as he returned the favor. "Rest well, my love." Alanna said   
as he slipped back into his own bed.  
  
Later that afternoon, a healer came in to awaken them and check on the   
status. As soon as both were aware, they simultaneous asked about their   
children and spouses. For a moment the healer got very quite then she said   
"Some of George's friends from his Rouge days found all of you. We brought   
every one of you back to the palace to care for you…" at that, her voice trailed   
off and both Alanna and Jon were on their feet.   
  
"And?" They both asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"You two were the soul survivor's." The healer choked her reply. Jon   
gasped and Alanna issued a tiny scream turning to Jon they openly wept into each   
other's arms. Somehow they found their way back to Alanna's quarters at the   
palace and laid down together on her bed. Looking into Jon's eyes she saw a   
question that she knew would come. "Yes, Jon. I love you more than life itself   
and I will marry you and become your queen." Locking lips with Alanna, they   
slowly got more passionate and finally became one for the first time in a long,   
long while. Falling asleep in each others arms, they shared more grief and love   
than either had ever felt.   



End file.
